The present invention relates to an agent for preserving wood and wood-based materials (hereafter also referred to as "wood preservative"), based on at least one ammonium monofluorophosphate, the agent comprising either
(1) at least one of the group consisting of (a) an organic ammonium monofluorophosphate and/or an organic diammonium monofluorophosphate and (b) a mixture of a salt of monofluorophosphoric acid in a solvent with at least one ammonium salt, or
(2) a mixture of at least one of (a) and (b) mentioned above and (c) an alkali metal monofluorophosphate or ammonium monofluorophosphate of the general formula M.sub.2 PO.sub.3 F and/or MHPO.sub.3 F, wherein M is sodium, potassium and/or ammonium This invention also relates to a coating agent for wood and wood-based materials comprising an agent as described above as well as components
(d) comprising at least one of a binder, a fixing agent and a plasticizer, and
(e) a diluent.
This invention further relates to a method of treating wood by use of a wood preservative as described above, a method of coating wood by a coating agent as described above and a method of producing the preservative and coating agent.
An agent for preserving wood and wood-based materials based on at least one alkali metal salt containing fluorine or fluorine ions is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,336,557, the wood preservative comprising, as the alkali metal salt, a monofluorophosphate and/or a difluorphosphate of the general formula M.sub.2 PO.sub.3 F and/or MPO.sub.3 F.sub.2, in which M denotes sodium, potassium and/or ammonium. This wood preservative has a good wood-protecting action. However, certain reductions in action occur upon exposure, for example, upon long-term outdoor weathering.